bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency Access
Emergency Access is a maintenance area located near the foyer of the Medical Pavilion in Rapture. It can bypass and connect to the Rapture Metro in a crisis. Jack must travel here after Andrew Ryan locks down the Rapture Metro entrance to Neptune's Bounty in the Transit Hub. History The Medical Pavilion was open to paying customers from all parts of Rapture. Normally, patients accessing the facility took the Rapture Metro directly. However as a major city hospital, it needed to be available even if the Metro were shut down in times of crisis. Patient evacuation was another area of high concern since this part of Rapture seemed especially prone to leakage from the ocean.Bill McDonagh's Audio Diary: Freezing Pipes The Medical Pavilion required its own fair share of security against any uncooperative patients, individuals who might want to gain unlawful access to the medical resources, or other unruly visitors. A fleet of Security Bots stood ready at the entrance to be summoned when needed. Emergency Access Map The Emergency Access map of Rapture shows the areas which have an emergency access station. When these areas are locked, a key is required to gain access to connect to the nearest Rapture Metro. These keys were given to prominent figures of each individual district. Map Locations #Welcome Center #Medical Pavilion #Neptune's Bounty #Arcadia #Fort Frolic #Hephaestus #Olympus Heights #Point Prometheus It is unknown what the yellow lights in-between areas represent. They are possibly airlocks that are still active, or indicators of route availability (e.g. if a light is off, it either needs replacing or the access to a specific location is unavailable). ''BioShock'' After a hair-raising encounter in the Transit Hub with Andrew Ryan's "welcome committee," Jack takes Atlas' advice and escapes through the bulkhead to the Medical Pavilion. He suggests that Emergency Access will lift the lockdown and connect to the Metro. Next to the Circus of Values in the Medical Pavilion foyer, a Security Bot lies caught and immobile between a malfunctioning set of doors. Once Hacked, the doors open with a new-found friendly companion. Around the corner are two Splicers engaged in a gunfight on the stairs. Past them is the locked emergency entrance to Neptune's Bounty. Upstairs is the Emergency Access Control console. However, flipping the switch will result in the area being put on alert since Dr. Steinman's Genetic Key is required. This unlocks the doors behind to the glass-fronted security booth overlooking the foyer where a Splicer lies in ambush. Inside the booth, Jack can pick up a new weapon, the Machine Gun. He'll need it upon flipping the Electrical Override Switch. The chandeliers blaze to life and the gated entrance to Medical Pavilion proper slides open at the top of the stairs as feral Splicers flood out. The windows can be smashed to provide direct access to the "rattled monkeys" below. Eventually, after a long and winding journey, Jack defeats the mad doctor, ending his rein over the Pavilion. Having retrieved the needed key, he returns toward the Foyer to board the Bathysphere and meet up with Atlas at Port Neptune. However, if he leaves his guard lowered, Jack just might get blasted by a grenade-tossing Nitro Splicer who's lying in wait in the Emergency Access to deal one last parting shot. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Machine Gun Audio Diaries #Dr. Steinman - ADAM's Changes - On the desk near the Emergency Access Map. Gallery EarlyMedical1.jpg|''An early version of the Emergency Access.'' References ru:Аварийный выход Category:Medical Pavilion Category:BioShock Level Maps